


Ice Skating

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating on shore leave, and Spock doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that I don't actually write much dialogue, relying on description instead, so this was an attempt to retrain my brain. There will probably be more of these at some point.

“This is highly illogical, Captain.”

“It’s ice, Spock. Physics. An exothermic reaction resulting in a- Shit! ...Ow.” 

“Would you like assistance standing, Captain?”

“Sure, give me a hand up- No, your hand, Sp- Yeah, like that.”

“I don’t believe a hug of gratitude, even for something as perilous as tripping over your own feet, needs to be quite so... extended.”

“Shut up and enjoy your hug. I’m exercising my captainly duties by making sure my First Officer is warm enough.”

“We are standing on ice, Captain. I believe it is safe to assume I am not warm enough.”

“Well, if you’re actually that miserable, I suppose we could go back to the ship. I can’t have you frozen and dripping on my bridge.”

“Chess, then?”

“Of course. I’ll beat you this time, I swear.”

“You say that each time, and yet you have yet to win.”

“And people say Vulcans aren’t funny.”

“Mr Scott, two to beam up.”

“You, Mr Spock, are a spoil sp-”


End file.
